Fluid receivers confine and store fluid and can be used to transport fluid.
Fluid receivers that confine, store, and act as a means for fluid transportation are traditionally constructed using a “tank type” vessel mounted on a chassis or sub-frame. This is particularly the case when the receiver has its own set of drive axle(s) and wheels and is towed behind a vehicle/prime mover.
Traditional problems associated with the transportation of fluid relate to poor stability of the fluid receivers as they travel over uneven surfaces, traverse sloped planes, or confront an incline or decline. These problems arise due to a high centre of gravity resulting from the use of a chassis or sub-frame. Traditionally, the entire fluid receiver is mounted above an independent chassis or sub-frame that is located above the axles, suspension, and drive components of the prime mover or carrier. As a result, the fluid receiver is elevated, increasing the overall vehicle height and elevating the load, and therefore, the centre of gravity.
Another problem with known fluid receivers is the freely moving fluid within fluid receivers whilst in transit, causing the load to become unstable. As the fluid receiver changes direction, gradient, tilt, or speed, the fluid mass maintains its original forces, resulting in movement of the fluid mass within the receiver, which causes the load to become unstable whilst the mass corrects itself to the new forces generated by changes in movement of the fluid receiver. The reduced stability resulting from the contained fluid mass moving during transit is compounded by the elevated centre of gravity because of the use of a chassis or sub-frame, making the vehicle more susceptible to rolling over.
Therefore, the transportation of fluid is often a dangerous and difficult job, especially in “off-road” applications where the uneven road surface creates almost constant movement of the fluid mass at an elevated centre of gravity within the receiver, resulting in a low static rollover threshold and a highly unstable load.
The role of the chassis or sub-frame in conventional fluid receivers is particularly vital in maintaining industries' desired vehicle payloads to ensure that the volume of fluid transportation remains efficient. Heavy materials are used to construct chassis' and sub-frames in order for the prime mover or towed carrier to support heavy payloads generated by fluid receivers and the contained fluid mass. As a result, another problem with known fluid receivers is that the payload capacity of the prime mover, or towed carrier, is reduced.
It is an object of the invention to: (a) provide a fluid containing apparatus that goes at least some way towards overcoming the lack of stability suffered by known fluid receivers when in transit, by lowering the centre of gravity of the fluid receiver; or (b) at least provide the public with a useful choice.